


The Man and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Wolf Derek Hale, sort of, sterek, stiles and derek are all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski do some growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to draw them older. It's kinda a work in progress but I thought I'd share since I haven't uploaded anything in a while. As always, I take requests, and I have a tumblr ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com, come say hi!

 


End file.
